


A Beginning at the End

by Mama_Sass



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Sass/pseuds/Mama_Sass
Summary: Had Daniel turned to look back after Peggy declined his offer, he would have seen the flattered, perhaps even delighted smile on her face.  Had Peggy seen the dejection and embarrassment on Daniel’s face after she’d turned him down, perhaps she could have amended her words and given him the encouragement he needed to ask again.But he didn't, and she didn't, and thus the misunderstandings and missed opportunities began…





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally titled "Coming From You...Friend Is a Four-Letter Word" and was shared via Tumblr)

_“I was thinking about getting a drink…”_

_“Now?  It’s nine o’clock in the morning!”_

_“No!  No, after I clock out.  Would you care to join me?”_

_“Maybe some other time?  I have to meet a friend.”_

_“Sure.  Some other time then…”_

Had Daniel turned to look back after Peggy declined his offer, he would have seen the flattered, perhaps even delighted smile on her face.  Had Peggy seen the dejection and embarrassment on Daniel’s face after she’d turned him down, perhaps she could have amended her words and given him the encouragement he needed to ask again.

But he didn't, and she didn't, and thus the misunderstandings and missed opportunities began…

 

□ □ □ □ □ □ □ □ □ □ □

With Jack having been promoted to Chief Dooley’s role, Peggy assumed she and Daniel would have ample reasons to commiserate with each other, but in the weeks since they’d closed the Leviathan case Daniel seemed more distant in his interactions with her.  He hadn’t revisited the idea of them getting drinks together after work (or any other time) as she had been sure he would.  Perhaps the initial offer had truly just been a one-time celebratory event.  She had thought he saw her as more than just a coworker though.  And, ultimately, they were friends at the very least, weren’t they?  So, why did she get the distinct impression she was being brushed off?

Certainly there was the stigma of an office romance to consider, and Peggy was sure neither she nor Daniel wanted to start tongues wagging behind their respective backs.   _If they weren't already_ , she amended ruefully.

She’d already noticed Rose and Jack’s not-so-covert glances in their direction any time she and Daniel interacted. Those two seemed to be thick as thieves as of late, and it made her suspicious.  She’d never have pegged Jack, or Rose for that matter, as an office gossip.  Or maybe it was just that they, too, had noticed Daniel distancing himself from her more and more frequently and were wondering about it as well.

 

□ □ □ □ □ □ □ □ □ □ □

Daniel hoped it got easier than this.  It had been three weeks since he’d taken the chance and asked Peggy out for drinks, and yet he found himself still struggling to get over the heavy disappointment of her turning him down.  He just couldn't escape the voice he heard in his head every time he contemplated trying again.

“ _No girl is gonna trade in a red, white, and blue shield for an aluminum crutch_.”

 _Damn it, Krzeminski_ ... _get out of my head_.  As hard as he tried, he couldn’t stop believing that on some level it might actually be true.  He wanted to believe that he was a better man than that, and that Peggy would eventually be ready to move on after losing Steve Rogers, but the doubts still haunted him every day.  In the meantime, he’d somehow figure out how to balance his feelings for Peggy in a way that didn't always leave him feeling like a besotted idiot.  If they could only ever be friends, that was better than nothing.  He could be satisfied with that.  But no matter how hard he tried to convince himself, it still stung, unbearably so at times.

 

□ □ □ □ □ □ □ □ □ □ □

Shortly after Margaret Carter had arrived at the SSR office, Jack realized Daniel was carrying a torch for the plucky -- and extremely annoying -- British brunette.  Hell, anyone who wasn’t blind could see it….except Peggy herself apparently.  She and Daniel always were on friendly terms for the most part.  Sure, Carter had a stick up her ass where work was concerned, but Daniel usually received a gentler rebuff than most when her feminist indignation reared its prickly head.  Maybe it was because he stuck up for her, whether she was aware of it or not.  She begrudgingly put up with it, at the very least.

It wasn't until they were all working together to take down Dr. Ivchanko and Dottie Underwood that he noticed the slight shift in her demeanor toward Daniel.  A different look in her eye when she watched or spoke to him.  A few more smiles than before, mostly when Daniel wasn't looking. Now she often looked to Daniel for confirmation or agreement, more than she looked to anyone else.  It was soon very apparent to Jack that she approved more and more of what she saw in Daniel Sousa.  Not that it was surprising.  She seemed partial to the Boy Scouts of the world -- Captain America was a prime example of that -- and Sousa fit the bill perfectly as well.

However, just as Peggy seemed to be coming around, Daniel started to close himself off.  Peggy would come to Daniel’s desk to talk -- or rather try awkwardly to flirt -- with him.  Bringing him coffee the way he liked it. Trying to chat him up about the latest horse race. But though she’d been trying pretty regularly to engage with him on a more-than-friendly level, Daniel just didn’t pick up on the subtle overtones of what she was saying.

Jack did, however, as did Rose Roberts.  The diminutive cover agent had unexpectedly taken him aside one morning to ask if he knew what was happening with Peggy and Daniel.  It seemed that everyone had a inkling about what was going on, but no one seemed to know what was really happening, and no one was willing to just come right out and ask.  It was times like this that Jack sort of missed having Ray Krzeminski around.  That guy had had zero tact and no compunction about butting into people's personal business.  He would have gotten the truth out of them in a heartbeat.

But, since that option wasn't available, Jack employed other more subtle tactics.  He’d assigned them both on a minor case or two over the next few weeks, hoping maybe they’d work through whatever was keeping them apart.  He usually didn’t dirty his hands with that kind of nonsense, but for these two he was willing to toy with it a bit.  Rose, he found, was a willing and capable accomplice, very useful in observing and reporting back anything of interest.  Together they came up with all kinds of different ideas, some better than others.  But, no matter how hard they tried, Daniel and Peggy seemed doomed to remain apart.

 

□ □ □ □ □ □ □ □ □ □ □

It wasn't until Rose heard the news that Daniel had been chosen to head up the new SSR branch in Los Angeles that she began to lose hope of ever getting him and Peggy together.  Lord knew, she and Chief Thompson had conspired and plotted until they’d run out of ideas. They’d failed their mission, but it certainly wasn't for lack of trying.

She didn't understand how both Peggy and Daniel could be so blatantly attracted to each other and yet not be able to communicate properly.  It was a real shame.  Peggy was adorably awkward and far too subtle.  Daniel, on the other hand, seemed to have closed himself off long ago to any possibility of a romantic relationship with Peggy, or anyone else so far as she knew.  He had just plain given up, and he was fairly miserable with it.

He wasn’t the only one, as Rose found out when she happened upon Peggy in the women’s washroom later that day.  Upon Rose's arrival, Peggy seemed suspiciously engaged in straightening her already perfectly coiffed hair and blinking far too rapidly than normal.

“You okay, hon?”

Peggy hand froze in her hair tidying for just a second.  Clearing her throat, she said, “Just fine, thank you, Rose.  You?”

“A little sad, to tell you the truth,” Rose replied.  “I guess you heard that Agent Sousa is leaving for the new L.A. office?”  Again, Rose watched as Peggy's motions hitched in their flow.  

Peggy just stared at her own reflection for a moment before responding airily, “I did, yes. I'm very happy for him.”  She cleared her throat again. “He deserves this opportunity.  He’s one of the best men...agents...I know.  He’ll be brilliant as Chief.”

“Oh, he sure will,” Rose readily agreed, but found it hard to make her voice sound cheery.  “You know,” she continued carefully, “I heard the Los Angeles office has plenty of openings.  Wouldn't it be an adventure to go with him?  I've actually applied for a transfer there myself,” she added, shrugging when Peggy gave her a surprised look.  “It’s a great opportunity.”

Now Peggy looked chagrined.  “I would certainly miss you, Rose, but you're right.  It would be a wonderful opportunity for you.”

“For both of us, Peg.”

Peggy looked grateful for the inclusion but shook her head.  “No, I need to stay here and continue tracking down Dottie Underwood.  I think we're getting closer.  I’ve actually got a lead to follow in Boston.  I can't just walk away from this case.”

“No, you're right.”

“I should get back upstairs,” Peggy said after an awkward silence.  “If I leave Agent Danvers on his own too long, he messes up all my charts.”  She rolled her eyes as she moved toward the exit.

“Peggy?”  Rose called, and Peggy turned back expectantly. “It’s gonna be okay,” she said gently. “Everything will work out, somehow.  I just know it.”

Peggy’s face crumpled ever so slightly before she lost her aloof composure completely.  “‘Everything’ will soon be three thousand miles away, Rose,” she said brokenly, and Rose desperately wanted to hug her.  That was the closest Peggy Carter had ever gotten to openly acknowledging her feelings for Daniel.

“Peg…”  Rose breathed.

Peggy gave a sharp huff of rueful laughter, realizing what she’d just revealed.  Ruthlessly, she shook away the threat of tears then let out a slow breath.  Giving Rose a tight but regretful smile, she asked,  “Do me a favor?”

“Anything.”

“Watch over him for me?”

Now Rose felt her own eyes prick with tears but managed a reassuring smile.  “Of course.”

“Thank you,” she murmured then turned and walked out, leaving Rose standing in the middle of the empty restroom with a painful ache in her chest and a single tear running down her cheek.

 

□ □ □ □ □ □ □ □ □ □ □

About six months later, Rose was happily surprised by Peggy’s arrival in the Auerbach office.  

 _Chief Thompson, you little devil_ ….

She dealt with the two hopeful dancers who had somehow found the fake talent agency.  “I’m sorry.  You’re just not right for the Auerbach Theatrical Agency,” she said and sent them packing.

She shared a little bit of her consternation regarding how often actors, singers, and dancers found the little talent agency despite many efforts to throw the public off.  Peggy listened patiently, but Rose could tell her friend was eager to get upstairs, and it was fairly easy to guess why.  Without further delay, Rose brought Peggy into the “File Room” and showed her which lever opened up the secret entrance to the SSR offices upstairs.

“How is...everything?” Peggy asked hesitantly.

Rose gave her a gentle look.  “‘Everything’ is right up those stairs, first door on your left.  You can’t miss him.”

Peggy gave her a bashful little smile, realizing that Rose remembered her revelation all those months ago.

Rose watched her ascend the staircase and sent up a little prayer that maybe, just maybe, those two lovesick idiots would work things out now that they were back in the same city.  Of course, there was the tiny issue of Daniel’s girlfriend Violet...but Rose dismissed that troubling thought for now.  Things would work out for the best, she stalwartly insisted.  Daniel might have run into the arms of another woman, but that didn’t mean he’d stay there.  Not when the woman he truly loved was about to walk back into his world and shake things up.  Rose was a betting woman, and she would gladly place all she had on Peggy Carter, every time.

She walked back to her desk after closing the secret door.  She’d have to send Jack Thompson a bottle of scotch or something for being the devious little cupid.  However he’d managed it, she was grateful.  With a satisfied smile plastered on her lips she set about her next task and waited to see how “Everything” handled this new twist in the plot.

 

□ □ □ □ □ □ □ □ □ □ □

A few weeks later, after they’d successfully wrapped up the Isodyne case and Peggy was on the verge of returning to New York, Rose picked up the ringing phone on her desk. It was Daniel.  “What can I do for you, Chief?”

“Can you contact Jack at his hotel?” Daniel asked.  “Peggy’s not flying home with him today.  She’s going to be...uh, she’s going to stick around for a while longer, use a bit more vacation days.”

Rose did a silent little victory jig in her chair and nearly yelled her joy into the receiver.  She caught herself in time though and instead responded with an overly innocent, “Ooooh!  Well, that’s great news.”  She chuckled as she heard Daniel laugh at something Peggy was saying.  “I’ll patch him through right away.”

She calmly placed the receiver back in the cradle, then broke into a humongous smile.  “I told you, Peg” she said to the ceiling.  “Everything would work out just fine.”  

She clapped her hands together, allowed herself another little jig then put herself back to work getting Chief Thompson on the phone so she could share the good news.

 


End file.
